


Bar TARDIS [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: When Rose starts feeling a little too much kinship for the banana tree in the kitchen, the Doctor takes her for a quiet drink. A really quiet drink.[A recording of a fic by copperbadge]





	Bar TARDIS [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bar TARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846811) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2017/bar%20TARDIS.mp3) | **Size:** 9.52 MB | **Duration:** 10:16min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0105.zip) | **Size:** 4.84 MB | **Duration:** 10:16min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by bessyboo


End file.
